This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project will develop matched arterial spin labeled (ASL) perfusion functional MRI (fMRI) protocol on GE and Siemens platforms, using 3D SPIRAL readout and pseudo-continuous ASL methods. The goal is to provide a reproducible neuroimaging tool for multisite clinical studies.